Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3}{8q - 7} \times \dfrac{8q}{4}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 3 \times 8q } { (8q - 7) \times 4}$ $x = \dfrac{24q}{32q - 28}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{6q}{8q - 7}$